roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Warrior
The Ice Warriors and Ice Lords were a race of reptilian humanoids from the planet Mars, identified by the Eleventh Doctor as cyborgs because of their bio-mechanical armour. Bill Potts compared them to Vikings. The Gandorans, who created the first Ice Warriors, called them the Saurian Evolutionaries. They were also known as native Martians and simply Martians but at times were given the derogatory name of Greenies. Biology Adult, fully armoured Ice Warriors were large, imposing reptilian humanoids, up to seven feet tall. Unarmoured, they had flattened, scaly faces with sharp fangs and thin green tongues. They had either five or three fingers, tipped with sharp claws. At least some Ice Warriors had large black eyes, although Skaldak's were red. They had skeletons much like humans, though with flatter skulls and wider eye sockets. Females were built more slightly than males, and had spiny dorsal crests which were sexually attractive in a manner analogous to the breasts of a human female. They preferred cold climates and could be killed by extreme heat, though small fires were no more dangerous to them than to a human. According to the Eleventh Doctor, this weakness was a flaw in their survival armour which couldn't cope with sudden increases in temperature that was never fixed, and not a biological trait. Due to differences in atmosphere and gravity, in Earth-like environments, Ice Warriors perpetually wheezed and tended to move slowly, though they could move fast when needed. They spoke in a drawn-out hiss. Ice Warriors lived a long time. Some Martians in 1997 had been alive when Shakespeare was writing his plays. The typical lifespan of an Ice Warrior was three hundred Earth years. They had a complicated genetic structure and were herbivores. Paul Webster, speculating the Ice Warriors were "more used to nitrogen", knocked out Sub-Commander Sstast with an oxygencylinder. According to the Fifth Doctor, the Ice Warriors were cold-blooded. Society and culture The planetary identification glyph of the Martians was a triangle overlaid with a lightning bolt with an artificial burning sun at its centre. Honour Ice Warriors had a strong sense of personal honour. After theThird Doctor saved the life of the Ice Lord Izlyr, he felt obligated to help the Doctor escape. Ice Warriors disliked lying, though they would do so when necessary. They believed that a victim of murder would not rest in peace until their killer had atoned for the crime. When challenged to a ritual blood duel, an Ice Warrior would spit at an opponent's face. Terrorism was anathema. An Ice Warrior motto was "Attack one of us, attack all of us". Ice Warriors considered it incredibly dishonourable to remove their armour, and thus only removed it under the most extreme circumstances. Even before becoming warriors, the Martian species were seldom seen outside their armour, or otherwise wore similar-looking shells. The Fifth Doctor immediately identified a Martian from this time period as an Ice Warrior, even before he knew he was on Mars,while the Eleventh Doctor later claimed he never saw a Martian outside of their armour. The strict code of honour came from earlier Martians, before they became a warrior species again and their planet began dying. At that time they only hunted for food and avoided physically fighting with one another. In fact, the word "warrior" did not exist in that era. Their belief in honour was reflected in a "gift economy", a system in which people did not pay for things but instead were given freely and gave something in return. In these early years, the Martians were more involved in the arts and crafts rather than warfare. They began to change after disastrous climatic changes. They were also a proud people who refused to admit a problem existed. This sense of honour was either not shared among all Ice Warriors, or otherwise failed to match that of humans' expectations. When Lord Slaadek and his warriors tried terraforming Mars to wipe out the 300,000 human colonists on it, Professor Boston Schooner didn't understand how he could be "so wrong" in thinking "they were noble creatures. A once-proud race with a code of chivalry." TheEighth Doctor told him, "I don't know, Professor, though I have to ask: which part of the word 'warrior' didn't you understand?" Religion edit Many of the Ice Warrior myths and legends originated in the Primal Wars. They worshiped the Osirans Oras and Claatris (the god of war). They also worshiped Tuburr, who was thought to be the one who made the Ice Warriors into warriors. In the early years of Ice Warrior civilisation, the young would be sent to the surface as a ritual trial of endurance. If they survived, they took the oath of Tuburr and tried to pull the Sword of Tuburr from a brazier, after which they were considered adults. Martian law forbade any forging of copies of the holy Sword. An atypical Ice Lord funeral involved cremations, but for a short time in their history they froze the bodies in coffin-sized blocks of ice — a symbol of wealth on the water-scarce planet — and sealed them in crystal spires, a practice inspired by the Osirans. Tomb raiding was punished by summary execution and territorial reparations by the raider's clan. Martian tombs, pyramids and burial of the dead was similar to Egyptian civilisation, suggesting that both were influenced by the Osiran race. During funeral rites, the deceased wore metallic clothes known as warding shrouds to protect them before the cremation. Society Ice Warriors lived in clans and had a hereditary caste system. Fathers passed on land to their adult sons. Advancement in the hierarchy was decided on merit and skill. The skill of cooking was highly prized. This feudal way of life continued until the era of the Galactic Federation. At the start of Ice Warrior culture, conflicts were along clan lines, and struggles for power between different families became more common. When the Eighth Doctor and Stacy came to Mars in this time, they became involved in a fight between the Balazarus Mons and Darsus Mons families. Clans included the Argyre clan, the Thaumasia clan, the Erythraeum clan and the Tanssor clan. Marriages were short affairs, made when the participants were young and intended to preserve bloodlines of clans. Women and family were sacred, though women sometimes ate their young. When a marriage bond was broken, it was called Fass-jul-Aqq. Much as in ancient Rome, it was not unusual to find graffiti scratched onto walls, often virility symbols young males used to attract females. Martian settlements were typically known as "nests", a term that was extended to military installations. At the centre of a nest was a room called the Queen's Chamber. Military nests were circular, built around a single spiral passageway referred to as Xssixss, the mouth of which was the only entrance or exit. The Ice Warriors prided beauty and aesthetics above everything else except for those items related to war. The Ice Warriors were not known for their sense of humour. Nevertheless, Bernice Summerfield wrote a thesis on that very subject and knew at least one "hilarious" Martian joke. In fact, Martian humour was occasionally elusive to humans and most of it was lost in translation. By the time of the Federation, King Peladon considered the term "Ice Warrior" — which "many" still referred to them as — "a xenophobic throwback to a violent heritage", but also knew that this heritage was one "some sought to resurrect". Titles * Queen-Empress - the highest rank with title given to an Ice Queen. * Supreme Lord - a high ranking position. * Grand Marshall - the staff of a Grand Marshal was an important relic. * War Lord - a normal Ice Warrior with more importance. * Sub-Commander - ??? * Marshal - wore decorative helmets with jewels. * Shsurr - a title that roughly translated to mean M'lady. * Scholastor - this position was one held by scholars and scientists. * Abbot - a title held by religious figures.